Dragon Premiere Party
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The cast of 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' attends their premiere party and there's a lot of fun coming in there. Hope you guys like!


This has come into my mind after seeing 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' and began thinking the idea of the cast of 'Dragon 2' going to their premiere party and started thinking about what awesome stuff had occurred while they're in the afterparty premiere.

* * *

Dragon Premiere Party

by: Terrell James

June 13, 2014, Los Angeles, CA

The entire cast of 'Dragon 2' walked towards the red carpet for the premiere of their movie and as they walked by, cameras were flashing on the entire cast and dragons as well and they were interviewed by the entire press to see how things have gotten amazing and different from the original movie. A few interviewers asked Hiccup how they've gotten so older from the first movie and Hiccup's response, "We started this whole thing when we were 15 and that was the time that we filmed it and the difference between 15 and 20...we're all coming of age, figuring out the world on our own and especially with Dragon, it gave us an opportunity to see what we're doing to save our home."

"You look very handsome as a 20 year old, by the way." one reporter added.

"Well, thank you very much." Hiccup chuckled.

Soon enough, all the cameras were flashing on Toothless as he was posing for the cameras and the rest of the Dragons were in on the action as well; everyone from the baby dragons to Meatlug and everyone in particular and soon enough, all the other Dreamworks all-stars attended the premiere as well; from the cast of 'Shrek', 'Madagascar', 'Monsters vs. Aliens', 'Kung Fu Panda' and 'The Croods'. Most of them were posing for the cameras and met up with the cast members of 'Dragon 2'.

Hiccup looks around and he sees Toothless and Po posing for the cameras and Hiccup immediately did a photobomb before one paparazzo flashed its light and Hiccup looks up and greets Po and he said, "Sup, Dragon Warrior?"

"Awesome, as always. Me and the Five took a little break from filming 'Panda 3' to come here and we're gonna have some fun at this premiere." Po replied.

"You know I follow you on Instagram, right? You've got a lot of selfies on your trailer." Hiccup added.

"After a long day of filming, you gotta have something to remember by." Po stated.

Before long, the entire Dreamworks All-Stars were asked to come together to take a picture as they stood next to a huge statue of Hiccup and Toothless and as the lights were flashing, they were awestruck that the sequel is gonna be ten times awesomer than the first.

"Can someone get my good side?" asked Snotlout.

A few photographers were flashing their cameras at Snoutlout and he was just posing and showing off to show off his looks while Ruffnut and Tuffnut were posing at the cameras...and shoving each other to see who's got the better looks than the other.

"They always do that, do they?" asked Puss in Boots, looking in.

"Trust me, Puss. You don't know the half of it." Hiccup replied.

As they entered inside the premiere, Hiccup and the cast were asked to have a little short Q&amp;A with the press and Hiccup was the first to come in to take a few questions along with the rest of the cast and one reporter asked, "So...what's the difference from this movie from the last one?"

"Difference? We're all getting older and we still have to defend our homes from danger and our dragons are living in harmony with us. Basically, what I've done in the first movie is to show that dragons are not as dangerous as everyone else originally thought." Hiccup answered.

"What's it like making the sequel?" a second reporter asked.

"We get to have more action, more funny stuff, more dragons and definitely more of us. So...we had a lot of fun making the first one that we cannot wait to do another one." Astrid replied.

"So...when will you guys start filming 'Dragon 3'?" a third reporter asked.

"We're gonna start filming it sometime this fall or this winter. All we have to do is get through this world premiere tour of 'Dragon 2' and we're good to go." Fishlegs answered.

"Toothless has been looking forward for this and filming the third movie will be a great treat for him. I can't tell you the many times Toothless has wanted to do the third movie and he was so excited that he actually tweeted about it." Hiccup answered.

Toothless rolled his eyes at that mentioning and he took that as a joke too and smiled at him for that and Toothless got in the middle and showed off his signature 'toothless'-like smile to the press and Ruffnut stated, "He's good with cameras."

"Almost like a celebrity in a way." Tuffnut stated.

"And that's all the Q&amp;A's for this time. Thank you very much." an announcer added.

After the movie, the afterparty

The entire cast of 'Dragon 2' were enjoying themselves at the afterparty, posing for selfies with fans, mingling with other Dreamworks All-Stars and listening to very good music. Hiccup was hanging around with Snotlout, Astrid, Po, the Furious Five, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs and most of them wanted to get the skinny on 'Panda 3' and Astrid asked, "So...what's gonna happen in Kung Fu Panda 3? I'm dying to know!"

"We're still keeping it very hush-hush." Crane answered.

"Come on! You gotta give us a little something. Any action, drama...romance?" Ruffnut asked, chuckling at the last part.

Po and Tigress looked awkwardly at each other at the romance stuff and Tigress responded, "Not sure about the romance part."

"You'll have to find out in Christmas 2015." Po answered, with a chuckle.

"Man...that's gonna be another year from now." Tuffnut said, with a grunt.

Just then, they started hearing the intro to 'Blurred Lines' playing and Hiccup could tell that Toothless' tail is switching to the beat and he said, "They're playing it again."

"What, that 'Blurred Lines' song?" asked Astrid.

"I love that song!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup nods and he said, "I swear, whenever in between takes and when we're not filming...each time someone plays this song, this is what happens with Toothless when he hears it."

They all looked up and saw Toothless dancing his nightfurry butt off as he does some hip-hop moves, the moonwalk, breakdancing and some very 70's like dancing like he's in the disco craze. Some of the other dragons followed suit as they were getting their groove and towards the song. Hiccup whipped out his phone and recorded the entire thing and said, "I'm putting this on Instagram. I just can't resist."

"Who knew Toothless had such great moves?" asked Astrid.

"I just hope he doesn't twerk." Mantis added.

Just then, Hiccup did actually witness Toothless twerking up a storm and he said, "Too late."

They all witnessed Toothless twerking it up and that made Mantis completely disturbed to see this and he said, "They should name another spin-off, 'How to Twerk Your Dragon.'"

After the song was over, another song started playing and this time...it was 'Problem' from Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea and Hiccup had to admit that he was always a fan of that song and couldn't help but dance to it and he was dancing alongside Toothless and they were pretty much unstoppable as Hiccup did some breakdancing and amazing dance moves and Toothless did exactly the same, which wowed the entire Dreamworks All-Stars in this room.

And a couple minutes later, everyone was dancing to Pharrell Williams' 'Happy' and it was definitely a favorite out of the entire Dragons cast and after they did the song, everyone of the All-Stars posed for a Dreamworks selfie and Hiccup captioned it as 'best premiere ever'.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Can't wait for 'Dragon 2' to come out on DVD!


End file.
